Because I'm Winning This
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: Courtney thinks about her experiences on Total Drama World Tour and how her experience will be on the next season, Total Drama All Stars. Happy 10th story everyone!


A/N: So like.., Courtney is like one of my favorite characters. Seriously. And the producers MURDERERED her character in TDA and the 2nd half of TDWT. My attempt to redeem our beloved CIT!

* * *

Okay, So I had been through **a lot **these past 3 seasons.

To start, I'd gotten unfairly voted off in Total Drama Island. I remember that day, when I was voted off. I had smelled something fishy about the whole situation. Seriously, how could _I _be more useless than _Harold? _Of all people? That's just ridiculous.

I'd rather not talk about Total Drama Action, anyway. It was the season where I made the most enemies, my competitiveness and bossiness pissing everyone off. Except Duncan, of course. He seemed to like me regardless of my numerous actions in TDA (hence that 32 page contract and "the list"). But the "list" and the "contract" were done more out of fear of losing Duncan to Gwen. Why would I want to truthfully change when his qualities were what I fell for in the first place (admittedly)? After all, he'd never told me that him and Gwen were "just friends". When I had called him out on it, he merely stated that "it was none of my business".

Ugh, Total Drama World Tour. I had become a whole lot nicer towards everyone else (and especially Duncan) and especially Gwen. Who I was suspicious of ever since I saw that clip of her and Duncan on the Aftermath. Breaking up with your boyfriend and then getting closer to someone's else's boyfriend does not look good in my book. I was mean to her in Egypt, because I was so suspicious! I mean who wouldn't be! She broke up with her boyfriend and now all of a sudden she's close to _mine? _Again, it doesn't look good at all. Then Duncan chooses to quit, and I start to get _closer _to Gwen. We both have a mutual dislike of Heather (who's mean) and agree to vote her off any chance we get. Team Amazon was really doing great. We were a team!

Then Duncan comes back and I'm _ecstatic. _I'd spent most of the season worrying and thinking about him and I was so glad when Gwen and I found him. And I have to admit, I was still _suspicious _of Gwen so I pulled out that last that stated Duncan's "flaws" and how to correct them while I was talking to her. Then Tyler and Alejandro confirmed my suspicions. And I _cried my eyes out. _For that jerk. That delinquent. I never understood cheating at all. If people weren't happy in their relationships, then why couldn't they just leave? No one deserves to be cheated on. Not even me.

And the worst thing about it… I got so emotional. I had never been so emotional in my whole entire life. I had let my feelings for Duncan get in the way of the game. I started losing challenges and I'd become obsessed with revenge.

And those douchebagsAlejandro and Duncan, merely toying with my emotions to get them farther in the game. They're not any better! For a time, I'd actually believed that Alejandro liked me, until I was on top of the volcano and saw him and Heather. I should've _known. _He was pure evil. And had not Duncan and Alejandro toyed with my feelings, I wouldn't have been manipulated by such a douchebag. I usually refrain from using such vulgar language, but I can't help it.

We had stayed at Playa De Losers during the entirety of the fourth season. Duncan and Gwen were still together, and it disgusted me. I felt as if they were rubbing their so called "relationship" in my face. I'd become friends with Fanatic Sierra and somewhat Heather. Bridgette and I had always been friends. Was I still mad at Duncan and Gwen? Of course. Ale-jer-ko? Even more. And I insulted him whenever I got the chance.

And now, Chris has told me that I have to compete in yet another season on that stupid show. After everything I'd been through, I'd have to compete again. Again. Really. Apparently, it was in this part of my "contract." (Probably the fine print).

But if there's one thing I'm sure about: It's that this time, _I'm winning this. _Nothing is going to stand in my way. I know to stay away from Alejandro, who would also be competing. And if I'm to win this time around, I need be completely nonchalant about Duncan and Gwen. I also need to make more friends than enemies if I'm to win. I need to play the game strategically and fairly, so no PDA or lawyers this season.

Will it be hard to forget about Duncan? Yes. Will I? Probably not. But I can't lose challenges on purpose; I must vote them out whenever I get the chance. Losing challenges on purpose is something that I'd never do or condone but my hatred got in the way of my morals.

But this is for sure: Courtney Rodriguez is back. I'm healing from heartbreak and I'm through with trusting people on this show. Because it seems to me that whenever I begin to trust someone, they backstab me. Hard. I started to trust Gwen (somewhat) and trusted Alejerko and Duncan. They had all backstabbed me, hard.

Will I trust people? Probably not. Anyone who wants my trust will have to try pretty damn hard to get it. And even harder to keep it. I'll still be cordial and polite but I won't fully trust anyone.

I don't know why I thought that I needed Duncan or other people on this show. I'd been alone when I first debuted on the island, so it shouldn't be hard to be alone now.

I'd learned a lot about myself in these past 3 seasons. I know that I can be bossy, mean, and annoying. I also know that I can also be sweet and caring towards others. But people just push me too far and force me to bring out my ugly side. And then everyone complains when that happens. But really, I've found that Mean-Courtney is only provoked by others.

I also have to find a way to control my feelings. Because when they get out, all hell is loose.

But Courtney Rodriguez is back. Back from her derailment in the previous seasons caused by other people.

And rest assured, I'm winning this.

Screw anyone who doesn't support me.

* * *

A/N: So sorry if Courtney was a bit OOC, just trying to show her thoughts. Anyways, our beloved CIT is a confirmed character for season 5(Total Drama All Stars)! Along with Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, and Gwen (ugh).

CIT for the win!

This is my 10th story :D


End file.
